Follow the Leader
Opis 1977 thumb|left|Widmore pochyla się z bronią nad Jackiem. Obóz Innych. Jack i Kate schronieni w krzakach są świadkami groźb Daniela względem Richarda i prośby wydania bomby wodorowej Jughead. Kate uważa, że Faraday zwariował. Jack jest innego zdania, twierdzi, że plany fizyka to jedyna szansa aby poukładać wszystko tak jak miało być. Nagle pada strzał, Daniel pada martwy na ziemię. Zszokowana para wstaje z miejsca i zastanawia się co dalej robić, nagle z krzaków wyłania się dwóch jeźdźców na koniach, jednym z nich jest Charles Widmore. Mężczyźni powalają na ziemię Jacka i zatrzymują Kate. Po chwili para zostaje zaprowadzona do obozu, gdzie zamyślona ostatnimi słowami Dana Eloise Hawking czyta jego dziennik. Widmore stwierdza, że Jack i Kate obserwowali ich obóz z ukrycia. Eloise nakazuje zaprowadzić ich do swojego namiotu. Widmore jest zdziwiony taką reakcją ukochanej, mówi, że powinni zareagować ostrzej skoro Inicjatywa Dharma wypowiedziała im otwartą wojnę. Eloise stwierdza, że Charles jest w błędzie, ponieważ ani para ani zmarły mężczyzna nie należą do Inicjatywy DHARMA. thumb|right|Rozmowa Jacka z Eloise w namiocie. Namiot Eloise, kilka minut później. Jack i Kate siedzą samotnie skuci w namiocie, chirurg jest mocno poobijany. Kate pyta go, co miał na myśli mówiąc, że wszystko się poukłada. Jack odpowiada, że ma nadzieję iż przy pomocy planu Daniela uda im się wymazać ostatnie trzy lata i spowodować, że ich samolot 22 września 2004 roku wyląduje na lotnisku w Los Angeles. Twierdzi, że dzięki temu uda im się uniknąć udręk, jakie spotkały ich na tej Wyspie oraz ocalić żywoty wszystkich zmarłych z lotu 815. Kate stwierdza, że nie wszystko co działo się na tej Wyspie było męką, Shephard potwierdza, że nie wszystko ale większość. Nagle zjawia się Eloise, pyta się pary kim są oni i mężczyzna, którego zabiła oraz do czego była mu potrzebna bomba wodorowa. Jack stwierdza, że i tak im nie uwierzy. Na to Ellie opowiada im jak w 1954 roku gdy miała 17 lat w ich obozie zjawiła się grupa ludzi wśród których był właśnie mężczyzna którego zabiła. Mówi, że zaprowadziła go do bomby a on kazał ją zakopać a gdy spytała się go skąd wie, że to pomoże on odparł, że wie bo jest z przyszłości po czym wyparował wraz z towarzyszami. Z kolei przed chwilą postrzeliła tego mężczyznę, a przed śmiercią powiedział jej, że jest jej synem - po czym umarł. Hawking pokazuje również dziennik fizyka w którym jest jej rękopis, mimo, że nigdy nic nie pisała w tym dzienniku. Jack odpiera, że to bardzo skomplikowane i że ona dopiero napisze słowa w tym dzienniku. Następnie opowiada kobiecie, iż istnieje sposób aby cofnąć śmierć Daniela i że jeśli zrobią to co jest napisane w tym dzienniku, cofną wiele faktów. W końcu kobieta ulega i zgadza się zaprowadzić parę do bomby wodorowej Jughead, jednak stwierdza, że od 20 lat jest ona w podziemiach, nad którymi dziś DHARMA wybudowała swoje osiedle. thumb|left|Pobity Sawyer leży na ziemi. Baraki, biuro ochrony. Stuart Radzinsky, Horace Goodspeed, Phil i paru innych przesłuchuje Sawyera i Juliet. Despotyczny Radzisky bije bez opanowania Sawyera po twarzy, Juliet błaga o litość dla swojego ukochanego. Phil pokazuje LaFlurowi nagranie z monitoringu i pyta się, gdzie zanieśli wtedy młodego Bena. Sawyer cały czas milczy. Wtedy Phil stwierdza, iż zna sposób na pobudzenie Jima do rozmowy. Bez pardonu uderza w twarz Juliet. Sawyer wybucha wtedy wielką złością, grozi Philowi, że go zabije jednak pozostali powstrzymują go na miejscu. Nagle zjawia się pracownik Inicjatywy i mówi, że zauważył, iż na liście przybyłych tydzień temu rekrutów w ostatniej chwili dopisano trzy nazwiska: Shephard, Austen i Reyes. Gdy Stuart pyta się kim jest ten ostatni, Phil odpiera, że to ten grubas. thumb|right|Rozmowa Changa z Milesem, Hugo i Jinem. W tym samym czasie, spiżarnia. Hugo pośpiesznie pakuje żywność, po czym wchodzi w tłum ludzi i wykorzystując zamieszanie spowodowane ewakuacją opuszcza Baraki, w krzakach tuż obok nich spotyka się z Milesem i Jinem. Gdy pyta o plan Straume odpiera, że muszą iść na plażę. Reyes pyta dlaczego nie czekają na Sawyera i Juliet, skoro oni na pewno by na nich poczekali. Miles mówi, że para została aresztowana przez Radziskiego i już im nic nie pomogą, muszą ratować swoje własne życia. Nagle zjawia się Pierre Chang który zauważył Hugo opuszczającego Baraki. Pyta się trójki, co robią w krzakach z zapasami i bronią. Gdy ci nie odpowiadają, pyta się ich czy to prawda, że są z przyszłości. Hugo zaprzecza, wtedy naukowiec pyta się go kiedy się więc urodził, mężczyzna upiera się, że w 1931 roku. Wtedy Chang pyta więc, czy brał udział w wojnie w Korei, Reyes mówi, że nie ma czegoś takiego. Na końcu Chang pyta się kto jest prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Załamany Hurley przyznaje rację i mówi, że są z przyszłości. Zaskoczony Pierre pyta się Milesa, czy jest on jego synem. Miles ze smutkiem potwierdza. Naukowiec pyta się, dlaczego Faraday nakazał mu opuścić Wyspę i mówił, że będzie incydent w Łabędziu. Miles mówi, że skoro Daniel tak nakazał, należy jak najszybciej ewakuować Wyspę. Obóz Innych. Eloise i Charles przyglądają się ciału Daniela. Charles stwierdza, że wygląda znajomo. Nagle Hawking wstaje i nakazuje odwiązać Kate i Jacka bo za chwilę zabiera ich do bomby wodorowej, Richard jest zaskoczony tą decyzją ale po chwili ulega. W międzyczasie Jack pyta się Alperta, kim jest mężczyzna rozmawiający z Ellie, ten mówi, że to Charles Widmore a jego stosunki z kobietą określa słowami, że miłość jest czasem skomplikowana. Biuro ochrony, trwa przesłuchanie. Nagle do środka wbiega Pierre Chang, nakazuje ewakuację Wyspy pod groźbą katastrofalnego wypadku, do jakiego może dojść lada moment w Łabędziu. Radzińsky stwierdza, że to bzdura i że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Mówi, że on podjął decyzję o wstrzymaniu ewakuacji. Na to Chang podejmuje jeszcze jedną ostateczną decyzję i obwieszcza ewakuację. Nagle James odzywa się i mówi, że jeśli zaraz wraz z Juliet znajdzie się na łodzi podwodnej to powie im wszystko co chcą wiedzieć. Wtedy Radzisky daje LaFleurowi pustą kartkę i mówi mu, że jeśli chce odpłynąć z Wyspy niech narysuje mu mapę terenu zajmowanego przez Agresorów. thumb|left|Powrót Sayida. Dżungla. Eloise, Richard, Jack, Kate i jeden Inny dochodzą do małego stawu. Eloise mówi, że muszą zanurkować, ponieważ na jego dnie jest przejście do podziemi, w których znajduje się bomba. Kate ostro na to reaguje i stwierdza, że nie zamierza nigdzie nurkować i wraca do obozu Dharmy do reszty. Jeden z Innych chce ją zastrzelić gdy z krzaków rozlegają się inne strzały. Inny pada na ziemię a z dżungli wyłania się Sayid. Alpert i Hawking na wstępie poddają się. Chwilę później. Jack opowiada Sayidowi o tym co teraz dzieje się na Wyspie. Z boku rozmowie przysłuchuje się Kate. Jack twierdzi, że skoro tylko ich czwórka przeniosła się z samolotu do tego czasu to znak, że muszą teraz zmienić przeszłość i wymazać trzy lata ze swojego życiorysu. Sayid twierdzi, że już zmienił przeszłość zabijając nastoletniego Benjamina Linusa. Kate stwierdza, że uratowała go, zanosząc umierającego chłopca do Innych którzy go uzdrowili. Gdy zaskoczony Jarrah pyta, dlaczego to zrobiła ona stwierdza, że nie słyszała aby zabijanie dzieci i wysadzanie bom wodorowych weszło do kanonu zachowań codziennych. W końcu zapada decyzja, Jack, Sayid, Richard i Ellie nurkują po bombę. Z kolei Kate oschle żegna Jacka i odchodzi do Dharmaville. thumb|right|Sawyer, Juliet i Kate w łodzi podwodnej. W tym samym czasie, krzaki koło molo. Miles, Hugo i Jin obserwują tłumy członków Inicjatywy zmierzających do łodzi podwodnej przez molo. Mężczyźni widzą między innymi: matkę Charlotte i ją samą jaką kilkuletnią dziewczynkę oraz Larę Chang z małym Milesem na rękach których do odpłynięcia zachęca Pierre. Nagle podjeżdża samochód z Sawyerem i Juliet. Para również odpływa łodzią. W trakcie spaceru molo James zapewnia Juliet, że teraz wszystko się poukłada, w świecie zewnętrznym kupią Microsoft i dorobią się fortuny. W końcu dochodzą do włazu, Juliet jako pierwsza wchodzi do środka, ucieszony Ford ostatni raz zerka na Wyspę, po czym z zadowoleniem schodzi w głąb łodzi. Staw w głębi dżungli. Jako pierwszy nurkuje Richard, tuż za nim Jack, później Ellie i Sayid. W końcu cała czwórka stoi na suchym lądzie w podziemiach Wyspy. Gdy Jack pyta jak wyniosą bombę, Eloise odpiera, że nie zrobią tego przez staw, ponieważ Jughead jest za duża. thumb|left|Jughead w podziemiach. Wnętrze łodzi podwodnej. James i Juliet siedzą przykuci obok siebie i z zadowoleniem rozprawiają o realnym świecie, jaki czeka na nich po opuszczeniu Wyspy. Burke stwierdza, że już zapomniała co znaczy realny świat. Nagle ostatnia osoba schodzi do łodzi, ludzie Dharmy mówią, że znaleźli ją gdy szła do Baraków. Tą osobą okazuje się być Kate. Sawyer i Juliet patrzą na Kate z ukrywaną złością, Austen znów wkracza w ich poukładany świat. Po chwili łódź odpływa zanurzając się pod wodą. Podziemia, Richard, Eloise, Jack i Sayid idą z pochodniami zaciemnionym korytarzem, Jack mówi Sayidowi, że ufa Eloise, bo za 30 lat to ona powie im jak wrócić na Wyspę, gdy dochodzą do komory. Hawking zdejmuje czarną kotarę i oczom grupy ukazuje się bomba wodorowa Jughead. Chwilę zadumy przerywa Ellie pytaniem "co teraz?" 2007 thumb|right|Locke wita się z Richardem w obozie Innych. Obóz Innych na plaży, Richard Alpert lepi statek w butelce gdy do jego namiotu przybiega młoda Inna. Mówi, że ktoś przybył do obozu. Zdziwiony Richard wychodzi i widzi Johna Locke'a niosącego upolowanego dzika. Wita go zszokowany z pytaniem gdzie był przez 3 lata. John stwierdza, że wyjaśni wszystko po drodze. Gdy Alpert pyta gdzie Locke chce iść ten odpiera, że jest teraz innym człowiekiem bo w końcu ma swój cel. W tym czasie rozmowie przypatrują się Ben i Sun. Sun pyta się Linusa dlaczego Locke określa Innych swoimi ludźmi, ten odpiera, że kiedy przeniósł Wyspę nowym liderem Innych został właśnie John. później Kwon pyta o postać Richarda, Ben odpiera, że jest swoistym konsultantem i piastuje tą funkcję od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Wtedy Sun wstaje i podchodzi do rozmawiających, pokazuje Richardowi zdjęcie rekrutów Dharmy na którym są Jack, Kate i Hugo. Pyta się go czy był na Wyspie w 1977 roku i czy spotkał wtedy tych ludzi, Alpert odpiera, że spotkał ich i był świadkiem ich śmierci. Jakiś czas później, plaża. Sun pyta się Bena czy wierzy w to, że O3 i Jin zginęli w 1977 roku, Linus odpiera, że wierzy w to, że nic co się dzieje nie dzieje się na marne i wszystko ma swój cel. W tym czasie Locke i Richard kontynuują rozmowę, Locke pyta się Alperta czy ma jeszcze kompas który dostał od niego w roku 1954 podczas przenosin czasu. Alpert potwierdza i pokazuje go Johnowi. Później Sun rozmawia z Johnem, Locke zapewnia ją, że jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek sposób by znów była z Jinem i aby sprowadzić do roku 2007 podróżników w czasie z 1977 roku on go znajdzie. thumb|left|John przemawia do Innych. Dżungla, wieczór tego samego dnia. Richard, Ben i John idą przez dżunglę. Alpert pyta się Johna czy może mu w końcu powiedzieć co robił przez trzy lata od momentu gdy zniknął z ich obozu w momencie przeniesienia Wyspy przez Bena. John stwierdza, że zaraz sam to zobaczy oraz, że później będzie chciał aby Richard zaprowadził go do chatki Jacoba. Alpert stwierdza, że nie potrzeba mieszać w to wszystko Jacoba ale Locke zdecydowanie stwierdza, że jest liderem i on decyduje. Nagle grupa dochodzi do miejsca gdzie leży wrak awionetki, John mówi Richardowi, że za chwilę pewien mężczyzna wyjdzie z dżungli z raną w nodze, wtedy on musi iść do niego, zaszyć mu ranę po czym dać mu kompas i powiedzieć mu, że musi sprowadzić O6 na Wyspę oraz, że będzie musiał zginąć w trakcie tej misji. Zdziwiony Richard wykonuje polecenie gdy nagle okazuje się, że rannym mężczyzną jest sam John Locke. Następuje powtórzenie dobrze nam znanej z 5x01 sceny rozmowy mężczyzn. W tym czasie zszokowany Ben pyta się Locke'a skąd wiedział, że akurat teraz nastąpi to wydarzenie. Locke odpiera, że Wyspa mu powiedziała. Po chwili powraca zaskoczony Richard, mówi, że John rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Locke stwierdza, że poszedł oddać mu kompas w 1954 roku. Chwilę później wywiązuje się rozmowa o Jacobie, John stwierdza, że Ben nigdy go nie widział. Zawsze mówił do pustego krzesła. Locke stwierdza, że czas to zmienić po czym mówi, że pora wracać do obozu. Po powrocie do obozu John pyta Richarda czy może wygłosić przemówienie do swoich ludzi, Alpert mówi aby John czuł się swobodnie. Locke wychodzi na środek i zaczyna mówić o Jacobie, stwierdza, że jest ich przywódcą a oni ani raz unie widzieli go na oczy. Mówi, że zapewne są dobre powody aby jego tożsamość i wygląd trzymać w tajemnicy ale nadszedł czas to zmienić. On lada moment wyrusza do chatki Jacoba zobaczyć go i chce aby oni wszyscy poszli z nim, Inni bez zastanowienia zgadzają się. Z boku Richard mówi do Bena, że odnosi wrażenie iż John Locke zaczyna stanowić olbrzymie zagrożenie. Na to Ben odpiera, że przecież nie bez powodu próbował go zabić. thumb|right|Ben zszokowany po słowach Johna o zabiciu Jacoba. Poranek kolejnego dnia, Inni z Richardem, Lockiem, Benem i Sun na czele idą plażą w stronę chatki Jacoba. Ben pyta się Locke'a czy naprawdę wierzy, że Jacob pomoże Sun odnaleźć jej męża i sprowadzi do tego czasu ludzi z 77. John odpiera szczerze, że nie. Zaskoczony Ben pyta się więc po co tak naprawdę idzie do Jacoba. Locke odpiera bez pardonu, że idzie tam by zabić Jacoba. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego John chce zabić Jacoba? ** Może dlatego, że Jacob powiedział mu "POMÓŻ MI" - może chodziło o to że Jacob chce już umrzeć a Ben mu nie dał umrzeć. ** Być może tego chce Wyspa. ** Być może dlatego, że wyspa może mieć tylko jednego przywódcę. ** Ponieważ to nie John, tylko Wróg Jacoba, który przemienił się w Johna. * Jak Jack, Sayid, Eloise i Richard zamierzają przenieść bombę z podziemi na zewnątrz? ** W plecaku, samą głowice. * W jaki sposób Wyspa powiedziała Johnowi kiedy zdarzy się scena z przebłysków? ** Jeżeli John jest potworem to jest częścią wyspy. * O jakim zagrożeniu i dla kogo mówi Richard, mówiąc że John Locke zaczyna stanowić olbrzymie zagrożenie? ** Pewnie chodzi o to, że John Locke wszedł z butami w poukładane życie Innych i chce przeprowadzić swoistą rewolucję w ich szeregach co mogłoby wyjawić wiele tajemnic i oszustw jakie zapewne stosowali Richard i Ben do utrzymania władzy. * Dlaczego Inni widzieli światło towarzyszące przeniesieniu się w czasie a Danielle i Desmond nie? ** Desmond i Danielle nie przenosili się w czasie. Ciekawostki * Podczas sceny w łodzi podwodnej widać że personel łodzi ma własne logo. da:Follow the Leader de:5.15 Der Anführer en:Follow the Leader es:Follow the Leader fr:5x15 it:Il nuovo leader nl:Follow the Leader pt:Follow the Leader ru:Следуй за лидером